What Boy?
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: Yukari was telling Fuuka the time she and Minato first met when she remembered something odd he said.


A/N: Here's a quick one-shot. It's nothing big or anything but hope you enjoy! If not well then that's okay too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3

* * *

What boy?

Yukari sat in one of the dorm room chairs thinking about how far they all came. It used to be only Mitsuru. Then Akihiko and eventually she herself joined SEES in hoping to find more about her father. It was just them until their leader and special wild card user Minato transferred here into Iwatodai. Months later they been through so much and gained more allies too.

Just then Fuuka came inside the dorm building. She was out watching a movie with her now good friend Natsuki. She was one of the allies that joined them to defeat the shadows and the dark hour. Yukari was at first against her joining but now she thinks just the opposite. Fuuka was a good friend and Yukari was glad she backed them up.

"Hello Fuuka? How was the movie?" Yukari greeted her.

"It was great! We both had a lot of fun at the movies." Fuuka sat down on the couch that was away from the wall. "How was your day Yukari?" Fuuka inquired while smiling.

"Nothing much happening just thinking." She told her.

"Thinking about what?" The blue haired girl was curious.

"How it was just three of us in the beginning but everything changed after Minato came." Yukari explained.

"Oh. I wasn't apart of SEES then but I get what you mean about Minato. He's different in a special way and I'm not talking about his talent to summon multiple personas." Fuuka said understanding.

"Yeah I remember the first night he came in this dorm. It was during the dark hour and I actually thought he was a shadow." She reminisced.

"You thought he was a shadow!?" Fuuka was shocked.

"Yeah... not one of my most proud moments, I even had my evoker and everything. If it wasn't for Mitsuru senpai wasn't there to stop me who knows what would have happened."

"Wow. How did Minato respond to that?" An evoker looked like a gun so any person not knowing its real purpose would freak out.

"He didn't say anything about the gun. He just said it was nice to meet me." Yukari recalled.

"I guess that saves you the trouble of coming up with an excuse to why you would have a gun." Fuuka thought.

"True. Mitsuru senpai then asked me to show him to his room. I asked if everything was alright on his way here."

"Did he say anything about the dark hour?"

"Nope he said everything was fine on his way to the dorm. After I asked if he had any questions he said the strangest thing." She pretty much forgot about that until now. She just took it as a bad attempt at a joke or something but now wasn't too sure. In fact she was puzzled.

"And what was that?" Fuuka wondered.

"He said 'Does that boy live here too?' it was really odd." She repeated what he said.

"Boy? The only boy around here is Ken-kun and that was after I joined SEES… so what boy does he mean?" Fuuka asked confused.

"That's just it I don't know. I told him to stop joking because it wasn't funny."

"We could find out from Minato himself. Maybe it was a ghost kid or something?" Fuuka suggested.

"H-Hey don't you mention the G word! You know how much I hate them." She yelled.

"Oops sorry Yukari I forgot." Just then as she apologized their leader walked in the dorm from his outing.

"Oh there he is! We can prove that it's not _that_!" Yukari felt determined like she was when they were gathering info on the collapsed girls. They both got up and walked over to him. "Hello Minato. Fuuka and I were talking about that first night you came here. We just wanted to know who that boy you thought lived here was."

"You want to know?" Minato contemplated whether or not to tell them about Pharos. They'd probably think he was a nut.

"Of course! We wouldn't be asking if we didn't." She confirmed.

"If you really want to know then, but it's up to you if you believe me or not." They both nodded waiting for him to continue. "You weren't actually the first person I met when I arrived at the dorm Yukari. I met a strange boy who told me to sign a weird contract and then he disappeared." They both looked in complete shock at what they heard.

"Contract..?" Fuuka pondered why a boy would ask him to sign a contract.

"That's could be why I can summon multiple personas. I never really thought about it. "He paused then started again "I still see him sometimes actually. He tells me important things and eventually told me to call him Pharos." They digested the information.

"You're not pulling are legs are you..? " Yukari questioned. "He's not a g-gh… ugh I can't even say it." She bit her lip in frustration.

"I'm not." He said with no hesitation. "I really don't think he's a ghost if that's what you're trying to say Yukari. I'm not sure what he is to be honest." She seemed to be relieved that it wasn't a ghost.

"Why you think he comes to you whoever this Pharos is?" Fuuka was intrigued.

"Not sure but he told me once that he's always with me." What he just said had given them shivers.

"Whoa...! That's not creepy at all." The brunette said sarcastically. This Pharos sounded worse than Aigis.

"What's creepy?" Said Junpei who just came back.

"Your face is Stupei!" She really didn't feel like putting up with Junpei right now.

"Ouch Yuka-tan that hurts you know." He complained as she walked away.


End file.
